


Watch It Burn

by lilnerdling



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fire, Fluff, Imaginary Invincibility, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnerdling/pseuds/lilnerdling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike awakes to find Drusilla no longer asleep in their bed, but instead pretending she's invincible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch It Burn

Spike woke when a loud siren resounded outside their mansion and a hand didn't drift over his chest to check that he was still there. Dru probably didn't even realise that she did it, but she always did, just to check that he was still there to protect her. Though if she wasn't there beside him sleeping, there really was no point. Spike rarely needed it. Could go for days, even weeks, without a hint of sleep. He only did it for Drusilla's benefit. If he was besides her, drifting off to sleep, then it was sure that she would do the same.

A cold breeze drifted over his bare skin as he shoved the blankets off his body and pulled a close pair of pants on. A faint hum was drifting down the stairs to the bedroom, leading Spike directly to Drusilla. It was obviously Drusilla's humming, no-one had a voice as sweet and as pure as hers. He only hoped that she wasn't playing with the sunlight. Sometimes she considered herself invincible, when she was in a certain mindset.

"Dru," he called as he neared the top of the stairs from their room. "Love, what are you up to?"

It took barely a moment for her voice to drift back to him. "I'm only playing."

A smile spread across Spike's thin lips. That's his girl. Innocent, yet daringly nasty. Then he turned the corner and the smile fell. There his Dru sat; her legs spread out before her and her ghostly face lit up by a simple match. A flame was creeping down the wood close to her fingertips. Immediately, Spike knew these were one of those times that Drusilla believed herself to be invincible. He rushed across the floor to her and blew out the flame before it could burn her fingers. Vampires burned like nothing else. Bright and quick. There one moment and gone the next. Turned to dust just as quick as a stake to the heart.

Dru stared at the smoke that rose off the matchstick, before her gaze slowly drifted to stare at Spike. Her eyes were big and round and Spike knew what was coming. A whimper resounded from Drusilla's chest and she curled in on herself. No tears were going to flow down her cheeks, but Drusilla knew that it was enough to get Spike to give in.

"Dru, babe. I'm sorry, but you have to be more careful," Spike told her, moving to sit behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his head in her neck. "You know I can't lose you. It's me and you against the world and there's still a slayer messing around in our business."

Drusilla didn't respond, but she did lean back into his arms, which was always a good sign. Her hands were moving to do something, but Spike never raised his head to see what. He was too enticed by her scent. Dru's scent was addicting. Sharp like the tip of a thorn and bitter like human blood, but also pure like a small child. Spike could never exactly put his finger on what she smelt like, just that it was something incredible.

The sound of another match being lit caused Spike to open his eyes. A bright flame once again burned above Drusilla's fingertips, flickering with every slight gust of wind creeping in through the cracks in the old stone walls.

"Dru..." warned Spike.

"But it's so pretty, Spike, like Prague at night. Spike, I want to go back. I don't like it here. You won't let me hunt here."

"Babe, you know we can't go back. Remember that mob?"

"But it was only a small mob, barely enough for dinner."

Spike grinned and buried his head back into her hair. "I don't know what mob you're remembering. I remember you almost dying and look at you now. You're weak."

"But Spike, the stars are calling me. They want me to go out..."

Spike stopped Drusilla there and lifted his head to blow the match out just before it reached her beautiful skin. "I'm doing the best I can, love, but now you need your rest. It's the only way you'll get stronger."

"But the fire's so pretty. It wants me to play with it some more," Dru whispered, her fingers fumbling to light another one. From the strain in her voice, Spike could tell that Drusilla was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Oh Dru, I wish you'd listen to me," mumbled Spike under his breath. He stood to his feet behind her. "Fine, love. Don't stay up too late. You need to rest to get better."

His eyes drifted to gaze down at Dru after a trail of smoke blew up in front of his face. The match that had been burning in her fingers had burned itself out and Drusilla herself was leaning against Spike's legs asleep.

"Oh Drusilla. My sweet, precious Drusilla," he whispered, picking her up against his chest and carrying her back down to their bed, leaving three smoking matches behind them. Spike was sure that Dru would forget about them, just like she did with all her birdies.


End file.
